Clean
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Akhirnya, aku bisa bernafas ketika aku mendekap mu. Aku merasa bersih. Dan aku merasa terbebaskan ketika aroma mu menjadi hal pertama yang aku rasakan ketika ku bangun di pagi hari.


_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Clean**

 _._

* * *

 _Rain came pouring down when I was drowning  
That's when I could finally breathe_

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini tengah malam dan badai sedang mengamuk diluar sana. Sakura memeluk dengkulnya ketakutan. Dia sangat benci keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan, dimana dia sangat ketakutan dan tidak ada orang yang bisa menenangkan nya.

Keadaan dimana Sasuke sedang tak berada di sisinya.

Kini, ketakutan Sakura bercampur aduk dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Seharusnya, kini Sasuke sudah pulang dari misi panjang nya. Seharusnya, malam ini mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tapi, sepertinya Sakura harus bersabar lebih lama lagi. Karena, semenjak Sasuke memberinya kabar akan pulang ke Konoha 2 bulan yang lalu. Hingga saat ini, dia belum membalas pesan Sakura lagi.

Hati nya terasa seperti tercubit. Sakit rasanya selalu menunggu tanpa kepastian seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa lama dia meringkuk ketakutan. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk melawan rasa takutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur itu.

Sakura berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya. Di luar, hujan masih senantiasa mengguyur deras desa ini. Petir pun tak henti-henti nya berdatangan dari segala penjuru arah. Seperti kutukan, Sakura menempelkan telapak tangan nya di atas pintu kaca yang telah ber embun.

Dingin.

Belum berselang beberapa detik, Sakura kembali mengangkat telapak tangan nya dari kaca tersebut. Air hujan membasahi seluruh permukaan balkon kamarnya. Bahkan, bunga matahari pemberian Ino pun ikut rusak dihantam deras nya hujan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu, dia membuka pintu kaca itu dengan cepat.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Pintu itu menabrak dinding dan berhasil terbuka. Kini, Sakura bisa merasakan dingin nya air hujan langsung di atas tubuh nya. Sakura hanya mengenakan celana pendek beserta kaus tipis. Angin kencang segera menerpa tubuh kurus nya ketika selangkah dia menginjakan kaki di balkon itu.

Petir bersambutan, angin kencang terasa ingin menerbangkan dirinya, hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan dia seperti merasakan air telah memenuhi paru-paru nya.

Dia tak bisa bernafas.

Sakura akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Dia terengah. Tubuh nya telah basah kuyup di terpa hujan yang masih mengguyur nya. Sakura terduduk di piggir balkon, bersandar pada pagar besi. Dengan jelas, dia bisa melihat seluruh Konoha dari atas sini. Dirinya menggenggam teralis besi dengan kuat, sehingga besi tersebut bengkok tak seperti semula. Sakura kepayahan. Dia merasa sebentar lagi akan mengalami hyportemia. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup. Sepertinya, dia akan kehilangan kesadaran nya.

" _Dasar, menyebalkan"_

Sakura tersentak dan membuka matanya. Nafasnya kembali terengah dan tubuh nya terasa sangat letih. Namun, kali ini dia tak berada di bawah guyuran hujan lagi.

Dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Terduduk di atas sofa hijau nya, tapi masih menggunakan baju nya yang basah. Berarti, ini semua bukan mimpi.

Lalu, kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga dan bangkit dari posisi nya sekarang. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan seseorang berada di belakang nya. Chakra yang sangat dia kenali.

Sakura pun segera membalikan badan nya. Namun, bahu nya di tahan oleh tangan besar itu. Sakura mematung di tempat nya.

Dia merasakan tangan besar itu membelai rambut basahnya dan mengikatnya menjadi satu. Lalu, sosok itu pun bergeser menuju ke hadapan nya.

" _Sasuke?_ " suara Sakura serak dan terdengar seperti sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Hn" Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura yang sedingin es itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura benar-benar membuka matanya ketika telapak tangan hangat milik Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi nya.

"Sasuke? Kau pulang?" Sakura berkaca-kaca dan menggenggam balik tangan yang sedang berada di pipi nya itu.

"Kau basah kuyup" Suara Sasuke terdengar berat, namun menghangatkan diantara deras nya hujan.

Tanpa canggung, Sasuke segera membuka kaus tipis Sakura dan menyisakan bra hitam. Sakura yang tersadar, segera menutup bagian dada nya yang ter ekspos itu dengan cepat.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sakura menggenggam erat kancing celana pendek nya. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dengan lembut dan membuka celana pendek itu juga.

Sasuke melemparkan baju basah itu ke sembarang arah dan meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya berbalut dalaman berwarna serba hitam.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menyeringai. "Jangan Sasuke-" Sakura terdengar memohon.

Sasuke membuka jubah nya dan dilanjutkan kaus dan celana hitam nya. Sasuke bertelanjang dada saat ini. Dan Sakura pun sudah memerah tak karuan.

"Buka" Satu kata dari Sasuke segera disambut Sakura oleh gelengan keras. "T-tidak"

"Kau mau sakit?" suara Sasuke terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelum nya. Tapi Sakura hanya diam tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke yang memandang nya intens.

Sasuke pun menghampiri nya dan menyatukan kedua tangan Sakura di belakang punggung gadis itu. Sasuke pun membuka bra yang memiliki pengait di depan itu dengan cekatan, seperti sudah terlatih sebelum nya.

Sakura berteriak histeris ketika bra itu terjatuh ke lantai dan payudara nya terlihat menantang Sasuke. "Kau mau seluruh tetangga mu datang dan memergoki kita hm?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah Sakura yang sudah terlihat pasrah.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan pekerjaan nya dengan merobek pinggir celana dalam milik Sakura sehingga celana dalam itu terlepas begitu saja dari nya.

Tanpa melihat ke arah bawah, Sasuke pun menggendong gadis nya itu menuju ranjang dan membariingkan tubuh Sakura terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh tubuh nya yang berbaring tepat di samping Sakura.

Sasuke pun meraih selimut tebal milik Sakura dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka dengan lembut.

"Dekap aku, Sakura" Sasuke memiringkan tubuh nya dan meraih tubuh telanjang Sakura ke dekapan nya. Sakura melingkarkan lengan nya ke pinggang Sasuke. Dan hidung nya tak henti-henti menghirup aroma khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dada bidang Sasuke menempel erat pada payudara Sakura. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan nafsunya. Karena, untuk kali ini. Dia hanya akan menghangatkan Sakura. Tidak lebih.

Sasuke menghirup aroma menenangkan Sakura dari ceruk leher gadis itu.

Sakura pun mengecupi leher Sasuke dengan manja. "Sakura.." Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar.

"Sasuke, salamat datang" Sakura mencium rahang Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang. "Ya, aku pulang, Sakura" Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam wangi Strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh telanjang sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Kau mengeras. Sangat keras. Dan menempel pada paha ku" Sakura terkikik geli sambil dengan sengaja, menggosok-gosokan paha nya pada sesuatu yang menyembul di balik celana boxer milik Sasuke.

"Diam. Sakura" Sasuke menggeram menahan nafsu nya dan memeluk Sakura lebih erat lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, aku bisa bernafas ketika aku mendekap mu. Aku merasa bersih. Dan aku merasa terbebaskan ketika aroma mu menjadi hal pertama yang aku rasakan ketika ku bangun di pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Said, I think I am finally clean_ _  
_ _10 months sober, I must admit  
Just because you're clean don't mean you miss it  
10 months older I won't give in_

 _Now that I'm clean I'm never gonna risk it_

 __Taylor Swift – Clean__

 _-1989 album-_

* * *

Setelah sekian lama menghilang, akhirnya bisa muncul kembali. Dengan cerita yang absurd -_-

i admit it ^_^ hahahaha.

Selamat menikmati, dan jangan lupa review dan like sayang-sayang kuu~

-KendallSwiftie- _  
_


End file.
